Mr Rhodes
by TeamEvan
Summary: Brand new year, brand new teacher! AU Fic


This Story was written for a Live Journal Challenge "Hot for teacher" I am the Orignal Writer of this story. **2baditsover **is my name over on LJ.

_All mistakes are mine and I apologize! _

* * *

"What do you think the teacher's gonna look like this year?" asked Ted looking back and forth between his friends. "I have no idea," groans out Jack "but they better not be a hard ass, fuck" he drops his head on the table as Ted laughs. "True that," the young man mumbles to his friend looking at the class room door eagerly. "There was Mr. Chase then Mrs. Wicker," Jack continues his voice muffed "I barley passed English!" cries out Shawn, another friend of Teds "Mr. James hated me, I know he did," the young man continued with narrowed eyes. Ted grins It's true there is at least one teacher each semester that truly hates them, "I don't understand," Ted says "we are such good students," he bats his eyes lashes causing his friend to giggle "oh yeah sure Teddy!" Shawn smirks "really good."

They talk for a while about their last year as an older man walks into the class room."Good morning" he mumbles dropping his messenger bag on the floor, Ted and his friends watched as the man quietly writes Mr. Rhodes on the bored. Though his friends are not intensely watching him like Ted is. The young man sits still as Mr. Rhodes calls out names "Theodore DiBiase," Ted just continues to stare "Dude, Ted!" hisses out Jack the blond man snaps out of his trance "oh, here…sorry, I'm Ted." Mr. Rhodes nods with a smirk and continues on with attendance "What was that about?" he hears Shawn ask Jack "No idea." Class goes on without little incident, though Ted only got half of what his teacher said, he was drooling too much.

Mr. Rhodes is about 6'1 with dark brown hair and the bluest eyes Ted has ever seen. They shimmer when the lights hits and the young man can't help but get lost when looking into them. His real name is Cody, Ted likes that a lot it rolls off his tongue nicely. He also couldn't help notice how the older mans jeans hung on his hips, while Ted is absorbing Cody's body his tongue poked out unconsciously as Cody's shirt lifted up. The shorter man couldn't help but envy the shirt that warped around the older mans biceps, he also liked how it fell nicely around his taut stomach. If Ted knew any better he was attached to the teacher, it wasn't something he was expecting this year, but he didn't mind it so much.

As it turned out Mr. Rhodes, or Cody as he liked to be called was easy going. He let late assignments slide and he wasn't so big on the cell phone rule "If you're passing my class I don't really care." So for the most part everyone was passing, Test's were every Friday. One day in class Jack and Ted were talking "I love this class so much!" Jack Smiles "I get to finish my homework in other classes," Ted nods his head in agreement, "seriously Mrs. Johnson Is a real bitch," he sneers "can't get a break with her," Jack nods his head to "so what do you think of Cody?" the tall man asks wiggling his brow. Ted looked at him dully "he's cool, what's with the brow creeper?" Jack smirks "oh nothing, it's just they way you look at him, or should I say the way he looks at you?" the blond man sits up straight "wait he looks at me?" he asked brightly the lighter blond grins "No," he lies "but thanks for telling me." Ted's head falls forward embarrassed "its not like-" Jack holds up a hand and grins "no need to explain yourself," the blond man groans as he continued on with his work.

One gloomy day as Ted was driving home it started to rain, it wasn't too bad but half way to his house it began to rain harder. As the thick rain droplets hit the windshield he clicked on the wipers but nothing happened. "Shit!" he hissed into the Empty car "this can't be happening," he tried again but once more nothing had happened they were dead. With his Vision blinded by the now heavy down pour he tired his best to pull over but suddenly there was the sound of metal crunching and his car lurched forwards. "Double shit!" he yelled, some one had hit his very new, very expensive car. He yanked the car door open forgetting the rain that was pounding down "Oh fuck, oh man," he mumbled as he walked towards the bumper. The person who had hit him must still in their car, since he was the only one standing outside like a moron caressing his car. Ted heard a car door opening then the sound of hurried foot steps "Oh my god," a voiced called out "I am so sorry." Ted's head snapped in the direction of the voice "Mr. Rhodes?"

The figure stopped dead in its tracks then slowly made its way over to the young man "Ted?" Finally as the figured walked closer Cody's appearance came into view. His face was pale and his lips were bright pink turned down in confusion; _damn even in the Rain he looks good_. Ted shook his head; this was not a time to think of his teacher when his baby was damaged. "Ted, I had just turned my lights on and-" the young man held a hand up "you can explain to me later, we better get inside somewhere," Cody nodded "my house is actually just right there," He pointed to a white blur "Okay, well lets go," Ted insisted slamming his car door shut and following Cody up the street.

They entered a dimmed hallway, Ted squinted his eyes since They were burning from the mixture of sweat and rain water. Cody closed the door "follow me," he mumbled taking off, with Ted behind him Cody wandered to his living room. The blond man sighed and took a seat on the huge couch "Ted…" Cody began "I am so sorry, I didn't turn my lights on till the last minute." The older man crossed the room and sat across Ted "I'll pay for the damages," while Cody rambled on his apologies Ted was to busy checking out the very soaked Mr. Rhodes. His white shirt clung to his skin, his tanned skin showing through the thin material and his nipples were poking out. Ted licked his lips and inwardly groaned, _how unfair_ he thinks, a silence falls on both of them as Cody realizes that Ted wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying. "Ted?" the older man calls out "Theodore!" finally Cody's voice breaks through Ted's thoughts. "Hmm," the blond man mumbled a bit dazed "Ted, what's your problem?"

"Oh… n-nothing Mr. Rhodes," the blond man quickly sputtered out "I was just…" he gulped looking down at the hardened nipples "distracted." Cody followed Ted's trail of vision and chuckled lightly "do you like what you see Mr. DiBiase?" the voice the fell from Cody's lips sent shivers down the young mans spine. Suddenly the older man stood up from his chair grinning "I should take my shirt off, don't you think?" Ted's mouth hung open as his eyes followed his teacher. He taunted the younger man as he wiggled his hips "and my jeans!" he gasped "are soaked to." Ted sat there frozen in his spot as Cody teased him oh, how unfair, "So, do you want to help me take them off?" Cody raised a brow challenging the younger man, "I could use some help," he smirked. The blond mans face flushed quickly as it dawned on him what Cody was asking, "Mr. Rhodes, this… this should't…" but his voice quickly died in his throat as Cody closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Ted's. The older man smiled against the kiss and pulled away "this should happen," he ran his tongue on the young mans lips silently asking for entrance. Ted opened his mouth and accepted the warm tongue. They rolled together in sync neither of the men fighting for dominance, both just wanting to enjoy the taste and feel of one another. When the need for air became vital they pulled apart, a warm feeling creeping up on Ted's stomach. "Oh Teddy, you can call me Cody."

Ted smiled shyly "I kind of like calling you Mr. Rhodes," the older man smiled wickedly "you're just naughty, aren't you?" Cody giggled and grabbed Ted's hand "so my bed room Is just down the hall," he started to pull at Ted's hand but was met with resistance. "Mr. Rhodes what we are doing…" Cody stopped his face Turing serious "is between you and me," the young man grinned "Well alright then." Cody lead Ted into his room, vanilla light flooded the room as he turned the switch on "So, I still need help with these clothes." Ted walked over to the bed and sat down "come here then," he whispered. Cody obeyed and walked over to the young man. Ted wrapped his arms around the older man's waist pulling him closer "That's better," he breathed and slipped his fingers under the soaked shirt. He slowly, teasingly lifted the shirt placing soft kisses against the chilled skin. Cody fisted the dirty blonds' hair enjoying the warm lips. Ted rose from the bed slightly reaching Cody's Hardened nipples, the older man gasped as he felt Ted's warm tongue swirl around the cold nubs.

He continues to lick and suck, making delicious sounds come out of Cody. Finally he pulls the shirt completely off but not before he seals a kiss and sits back down. "If that's how you take shirts off…," Cody pauses as Ted tugs at his jeans "I can't wait to see how you take pants off," the young man chuckles as he pops the top button open and then pulls the zipper down. Ted then slides the heavy denim from Cody's hips, licking his lips at the deep hip lines that marked his skin. "Damn," Ted mumbled amazed at how fit Mr. Rhodes really was. He didn't waste anytime kissing them, running his tongue along the smooth tanned skin. Crossing over he did the same, running his warm tongue on the cold skin, enjoying the silky texture. Finally he got the pants down past Cody's ankles, Cody lifted his feet sipping off the jeans and socks.

Excitement bubbled in both men's chest as Cody stood there in just his briefs. "Don't you think you're a bit under dressed?" Ted looked down at his own soaked clothes. He smiled "I'll take care of that right after I take care of this," Ted said pulling down Cody's briefs. The young mans mouth watered at the sight of Cody's long smooth cock, He licks his lips and brings the tip to his mouth. Cody hisses at the warm sensation as the young man slowly takes in the length of the older man. Ted hums around Cody's cock as it touched the back of his throat. The older man buckled his hips wanting more; the young man looked up locking his eyes with Cody's. He continued to suck and slurp around the hardened flesh, savoring the taste of the pre-cum that was now leaking out.

Cody shuddered as a small orgasm rolled across his body, "Teddy!" he moaned Out "I-I'm so close," the young man smiled and let go of Cody. He wiped the drool that had collected in the corners and warped his hand around the length. Ted began to stroke slowly "I've wanted to do this, since I saw you," he said "when you first walked into the room I knew I wanted you, wanted this." Ted continued his teasing words as he stroked the older man. He began to go faster as the moans and breaths of Cody came out quicker, "come for me Mr. Rhodes," breathed out Ted, his eyes still locked on the older mans "I want to see you." Cody Threw his head back, loosing control as an orgasm hits his body in waves, his mouth drops open as a deep moan escaped from his throat.

Cody's body slumped against Ted's his breathing slowing down, the young man brushes his lips on Cody's neck. "Did you like that?" he laughed against Cody's skin; the older man just smiled "taking my clothes off as never been more exciting. "Now," said Cody pushing the young man down "my turn," Ted smiled placing his hands behind his head "can't wait."

The rain had come to a complete stop as the men walked out of the house, "some storm, huh?" asked Cody Ted sighed "Yeah, it was pretty random if you ask me." They walked until they reached their cars Ted quickly made his way over to the bumper a knot forming in his throat "my dad is going to kill me." The black paint was chipped off and thick scratches ran along metal, to top it off the trunk was Smashed in. Ted looked over to Cody's car, "you had to have a jeep didn't you," Cody walked up to him a regretful smile on his face "yeah…," the young man sighed. "Well the stupid windshield wipers didn't work, so this car isn't that great." The older man just continued to state at Ted "like I said I'd pay for the damages." They exchanged numbers both with the intentions of calling the other, but not just for the car.

At school a few weeks later Ted was class waiting for Cody his foot taping the floor impatiently. It had been a week without the older man and Ted was going crazy. "Stupid teacher conferences," Ted mumbled to himself looking at the door. "Dude, are you okay?" asked Jack looking at his friend, the young man looked over "Yeah, why?" the light blond smiled "you look uneasy." Ted's leg stopped moving "oh," The door flew open and in walked Cody, "Good morning," he mumbled walking over to his desk. Ted's heart started to beat faster as the older man locked eyes with him, his eyes lit up with acknowledgement but looked away suddenly. "So was the sub nice?" he asked, there were some mumbles and complaints "guess not," he laughed "Mr. Rhodes she took my Cell away," called out Shawn "she didn't give it back?" the young man frowned "No." The class giggled, that was just his luck "then where is it?" the class shrugged "In your desk Mr. Rhodes" mumbled out Ted "I saw her put in there." The older man just nodded, not even looking at Ted "thanks," the young man frowned his heart clenching what's with the attitude?.

Mr. Rhodes gave them the test they were supposed to take on Friday, but since the Sub forgot and no one cared it remind her they had to do it. "Damn it," mumbled Shawn "I wish I would have studied," Ted rolled his eyes "its math, it's not that hard," he whispered "Mr. DiBiase there is no talking," Mr. Rhodes called out. Ted rolled his eyes "Whatever," he breathed if Cody was going to be a dick he would be to. "Excuse me?" Ted looked up from his test "I said, whatever," he lifted a brow "is that a problem, Mr. Rhodes?" the older man narrowed his eyes "No, but now you have detention, Is that a problem for you?" Mr. Rhodes mocked back. Ted gulped he was already In trouble with the car "Well kind of, since I'm already grounded Mr. Rhodes," The older man smirked "to bad, now back to work." Ted groaned he's such a prick.

At the end of the school day, Ted reluctantly made his way over to 's room. He shuffled his feet, not wanting to deal with the older mans mood swings. Ted finally made it to the room but paused when he saw Cody. It never cased to amaze him how beautiful that man was, with a sigh he walked in. "Close the door," Mr. Rhodes called out not even looking at the young man. Ted obeyed and shut the door "You were very rude today," the young man rolled his eyes ignoring the older man. He made is way over the seat dropping his backpack, Cody suddenly walks up over stopping the young man from taking a seat, "so rude," he breathes and crushes his lips to Ted's. He walked Ted over to the wall and roughly pushed him against it, "I'm going to have to punish you," he said in between kissing.

Ted grinned "is that so?" Cody nodded nipping at the young man neck. They kissed for a while tongue and teeth clashing now, as they fought for dominance. Ted began to suck on the Cody's neck, marking him "I think it's the other way around," he hissed into Cody's Ear "oh?" Ted grinned wickedly against the older mans neck "I'm going to punish you." He then spun Cody leaning him over the desk and pulled down the older mans dress pants "No briefs today, Mr. Rhodes?" the older man just shook his head "You're so bad" Ted whispered. The young man leans over his lips brushing against Cody's ear "you NEED to be punished." Ted then yanks off the Nice black dress shirt from Cody's body "We won't need this either." the young man ran his hand along Cody's ads slowly gliding his fingers down till he reached the older mans cock.

He warps his hand around the length, jerking it slightly, Cody gasps and grunts as Ted's finger runs along the tip. Ted brings his finger to his lips "so good," he runs his finger over the tip again but this time brings the finger to Cody "Suck it," he demanded. Cody sucks on the finger eagerly Ted smirks "now on these" he gave two more fingers to Cody. He sucked on them generously coating them. Ted had not stopped slowly jerking the older men "please Ted," Cody begged letting go of Teds fingers "I need you, now." The blond man laughs "not just yet," he dropped his grasp on Cody's dick and walks over to Cody's chair and sits down on the chair bringing Cody's backside closer to him. Ted puts his fingers back in the older man mouths "suck," the older man obeys "good boy," Ted says and pulls his fingers out.

He brings a wet slick finger to Cody's entrance, slowly pushing the finger in. The older man hisses out as Ted continues to bury his finger in knuckle deep. He pushes the digit in then takes it out only to quickly pushed it back in. "M-more," gasps out Cody, Ted doesn't think twice as he brings another finger in pushing it in. Ted then takes both fingers out then teasingly slips them in "god!" the older man cries out as Ted hits his prostate. He scissored his fingers loosing the tight ring muscle. Ted pulls them out bringing his fingers to his lips coating three fingers. "Are you ready for one more?" all Cody can do is shake his head; he slide the fingers in with ease, but teasingly does so causing the older man to mew and whimper at the taunting. Ted runs his tongue along Cody's cheeks, biting into the skin making Cody hiss out even louder. With the three fingers in he moves them slowly at first; Cody's body swayed slightly as Ted pushed his fingers in and out, "Fuck me." Cody Grunts as the young mans fingers push his sweet spot again "please."

Ted takes the fingers out, grinning at the pleas from older man gave him. "How bad do you want it?" Cody mumbles something "What?" asks Ted "I didn't hear you." "Please Teddy, I want it so bad." Ted stands up pulling down his jeans and boxers; he tugs his shirt off and sit back down. Since he didn't have any lube Ted spat on his hand and tired to best to coat him self. Cody turned around "what are you waiting for?" he whimpers, Ted looked up "well I don't have anything…," his voice trailed off and Cody Got to his knees "why didn't you say anything?" Cody takes Ted's cock into his mouth, sucking at the tip then licking at the shaft. Ted fisted Cody's short brown hair as he worked his tongue. Finally Cody lets Ted go with a pop. "There," he grinned "all better," Ted smirks and proceeds to spread his legs. Ted aligned his dick with Cody as he inched down on it, with Ted's feet placed firmly on the ground he began to thrust inside of Cody. He got a hold of Cody's hips as he continued his slow thrusts.

His movements are slow as Cody adjusts to the situation. The older man pressed his back to Ted's chest as the pleasure starts to build up. Ted rolls his hips up trusting harder into Cody, their voices mix together in grunts and hisses. "I-I'm so close," Cody breathes out as his hands clutch the desk. Teds fingers dig into tender flesh as he rocks back and forth, "Teddy, touch me," begs the older man needing the release. The blond man lets go of a hip and reaches around grabbing a hold of Cody's cock, he tires his best to match the rhythm of his trusts but the young man is lost in bliss. Cody brings his hands down on Ted's warping it around the young mans fingers. Together, they jerk Cody off, with a few more harder thrusts and strokes Cody and Ted come in breathy screams. Hot, sticky liquid runs down their fingers Ted brings his fingers to his mouth and pokes his tongue out lapping at the seed. He brings Cody's fingers to his mouth as well sucking On the digits, soaking the skin.

Ted's legs finally slump apart as well as the older mans, as they come down from their orgasms'. Cody's back is stuck to Ted's chest from the sweat; they lay there joined together for a moment trying to catch their breath. A comfortable silence falls between them and Ted almost Nods off when Cody suddenly stands up. Ted's eyes snap open "we better get dressed," Cody says looking for his pants; Ted sighs and gets up but not before Cody pulls him to his chest and kisses him tenderly on the lips.

Both men are finally cleaned up and dressed; Cody is sitting on his chair now packing up his stuff. "So this detention wasn't so bad," Ted jokes Cody smiles up at The young man nodding his head in agreement. Ted finally pulls his backpack on his shoulders "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Rhodes," the young man calls out walking towards the door. Cody grins "Or sooner, you do have my number," Ted shakes his head "True," the young man Vanishes behind the door laving Cody behind with a smirk on his face.

Little did Ted knowm and he never would was that Cody had planned their encounter.


End file.
